


Jon Snow, I am your father

by vickythecharmedfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mance Rayder equals Rhaegar Targaryen, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickythecharmedfan/pseuds/vickythecharmedfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so I just came up with the ultimate WTF moment. This is based on 2 fan theories being true.<br/>1.	R + L = J<br/>2.	Mance Rayder = Rhaegar Targaryan<br/>I have only watched the TV series and read up until nearly the end of A Clash of kings. So this takes place some time after the series 4 finale.  Jon enters Mance’s room to ask him something or whatever and Mance tells him the truth. Kind of like the classic Star Wars scene but GOT/ASOIAF style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WTF

** Jon Snow I am your father **

 

**Summary: ok so I just came up with the ultimate WTF moment. This is based on 2 fan theories being true.**

  1. **R + L = J**
  2. **Mance Rayder = Rhaegar Targaryan**



**I have only watched the TV series and read up until nearly the end of A Clash of kings. So this takes place some time after the series 4 finale. Jon enters Mance’s room to ask him something or whatever and Mance tells him the truth. Kind of like the classic Star Wars scene but GOT/ASOIAF style.**

**AN: Based off the idea that Mance’s cloak was the amulet that performed the glamour that changed his face. It’s the same cloak the wildling fixed and he went to the wall with an already black cloak on and has worn it ever since. Oh and there is a bit of a time delay on the cloak so that when he was searched he could get it back on without anyone noticing. Approximately 10 mins.**

** 3rd person POV **

 

Mance takes off his cloak having been told that Jon will be visiting him in about 10 minutes.  He knows that today he will be telling Jon the truth about himself and what really happened.

 

Jon knocks on the door to Mance’s room just before the 10 mins are up. Then walks into the room and closes the door.

 

Mance slowly turns around knowing that the glamour is now melting away.

“Jon Snow, I am your father.”

Jon promptly faints at hearing this and seeing Mance’s face turn slowly into something similar to Maester Aemon’s.

 

**AN: I know this is short but seriously WTF.  This would make the perfect meme if anyone is into that. I will post another chapter with the proper reactions later. Also can someone tell me if there is something i need to know that is in the books and not in the TV series that i need to know, obviously up until this point as it is AU from here.**

 


	2. explanations

** Jon Snow I am your father chapter 2 **

**AN: immediately after chapter 1 same things apply.  Please tell me if there is something I need to know from the books that are not in the TV series.  AU from this point onwards.**

**AN: This is as far as my plan for this story goes. If anyone wish’s to take this on and make it into a proper story PM/message me.  I am not known for finishing stories, so I am probably better leaving this as a 2-shot. May carry it on in the future but this gives a nice ending just in case.  Anyone is welcome to carry it on though.**

Mance/Rhaegar runs up to Jon after he sees him promptly faint after revealing his true face.  He shakes him to wake him up again; this was not exactly how he had planned it to happen, when he decided to do this today.

 

Jon wakes up and says, “What happened? Who are you?” Then you can see instantly when it dawns on him what has just happened. When he goes from his normal stoic expression to confused then horror. He then starts to back away from Mance/ Rhaegar towards the door.

 

“Jon wait a moment. Don’t leave. I can explain everything. Just give me a minute that’s all I ask.  After that you can leave and never speak to me again.”

“Ok you have 1 minute. Then I leave.  First tell me your name as it is obvious that you are not who you say you are.” He keeps to himself that he knows that Mance looks like Maester Aemon and could be a Targaryen.

 

“My real name is Rhaegar Targaryen, son of King Aerys Targaryen. As you have probably noticed I look like my great uncle, (not sure of exact relationship) your Maester Aemon.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you just told me you are my father.  My father is Ned Stark, not you!  I am going to leave I don’t believe any of this nonsense; next time I will send someone else in to talk to you. ”

 

“Hold your horses Jon. I was about to get to that part before you decided to storm off like that.  You are so much like your mother when she was your age.  Now sit down so that I can tell you all of it.”  Jon sat down and waited for the story.  He would never admit it but he really wanted the truth of who his parents were.

 

“First of all Ned Stark is not your father by blood, but your Uncle. Your mother is Lyanna Stark, which means that you are still a stark.”

“ So what you are saying is that after you kidnapped my mother! You raped her! She got pregnant! Then I was the product.  You have to be one of the sickest men I have ever met.  You also have the gall to tell me the truth. You know what, I would rather have gone on not knowing the truth.” 

 

He abruptly got back up and had the door half open before, Mance slammed the door closed in his from behind.  “I DID NOT RAPE MY WIFE. I HAVE NEVER AND NEVER WILL, RAPE ANY WOMAN.” He shouted at the top of his voice.  Clearly pissed off at being accused of rape.

“Wait a second you said your wife? Does that mean that you married my mother?” Jon had turned around and was now facing Mance with his back to the door.

“Yes Jon I did marry your mother, Lyanna.  Which technically means that you are not a bastard.  Now come sit back down and lets talk about this like two civilized people. Also stop jumping to conclusions about me. Don’t you think that if I had done wrong by your mother I would have told you when we first met? Mainly out of spite and to get yours and my peoples reactions.”

 

They both left the door, Mance sat on the bed and Jon sat on the only chair in the room.  “I will start, where it all began at Harrenhal.  That day I fell in love with your mother; I didn’t care what she looked like. I just somehow that she was the woman that I was meant to be with.  You see my wife Elia Martell was only political; there was no love between us.  We did what we did to appease the realm and my father.  I did love our children, your older brother and sister though.

“After the tourney we exchanged a lot of letters. Your Maester Luwin had agreed not to read them first and gave them straight to Lyanna.  Then a moon and a half later I came to Winterfel, like I had arranged with Lyanna and me her in the wolfswood with your Uncle Benjen, he was the only one who knew. Though I realize now we should have told more people and it would have saved so many lives.

“Of course everyone assumed that I had kidnapped Lynanna.  It was too late for your Uncle Brandon when we found this out as he was already in King’s Landing and your Grandfather had to go after him. We sent a letter to your adoptive father Ned telling him the truth.  The war had already started and there was no way to stop it.”

 

“I had taken Lyanna to the Tower of Joy in Dorne and also intended to bring Rhaenys and Aegon there too.  To keep them all safe and alive, look how that turned out. Anyway, 1 moon after we arrived at the tower we decided to get married. Prince Oberyn presided, as he knew that my marriage to Elia was purely political and that she had her own lovers.

“I stayed at the tower with Lyanna for 6 moons after that, constantly sending ravens to King’s landing to try and get Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon out.  I tried everything I could but my father refused to let them go and kept them locked up with the threat that he would have his pyromancers burn them alive if I tried to break them out.  Nothing I tried worked I even tried to get to them myself, but I was knocked back by the many people Aerys had guarding them.

“Lyanna became pregnant with you just after a moon into her marriage. When I left she was 5 moons pregnant and that was the last time I saw her or you until I came to Winterfel years later as a member of the Nights Watch.”

 

“I had been told by father that he would release Elia and my children if I went and fought Robert at the Trident.  I did not want to leave the two of you, but I knew your siblings were in far greater danger than you were.  As you know I lost the battle of the trident and ended up in the river. I was almost killed by the blow that I received but my armor prevented me from dying.

“I was washed downstream where I was found by Ned Stark who already new the truth both through our letters and your Uncle Benjen.  One of the trusted Maesters in his camp, Maester Cyman, I think, nursed me back to health.”

 

“He also gave me the cloak that now sits on this bed. The cloak is an amulet that glamour’s my face so that no one knows its me.  I never take it off unless I have to. It is the same cloak that the wildling fixed for me.  That was one of the reasons I left the nights watch, as without the cloak my identity would be revealed. The only people who have seen my face since the trident are you, the wildling woman whom I married and has had my child, and Ned and Benjen Stark whom I talked with when I came to Winterfel.”

 

“Anyway so after the Maester fixed me up, Ned and I hatched a plan together. You see I had been very out of it for weeks and therefore when I came to the war was over.  I had been taken to Greywater Watch after I had been recovered from the Trident.  Several days after I woke up, Ned arrived at Greywater with you, but without Lyanna or your siblings. When he told me what had happened I cried so hard I was inconsolable for days. I had lost everything, my wives, my father, my mother, my siblings, my children, it was the last straw.

“It was after I had calmed down a bit that Ned told me that he had been telling everyone that you were his bastard.  I knew then that I had lost you too, because in all my temporary insanity I could see that you were better off with being Ned’s bastard than my son.  So we hatched a plan where you would be Ned’s bastard son and we would never tell anyone the truth not even you or his wife. 

“We decided that I would go to the wall where no one would question who I was and I could hide in plain sight. You see Ben had already been at the wall for several years and he had made quite a few friends and those friends were willing to lie about where I came from.  What few people know is that I was only 12 when I married Elia and therefore I could be passed off as someone much younger in the Night’s Watch.”

 

“When years later I came to Winterfel, when you and Robb were 6 years old, I came mainly because I wanted to see you.  How you were doing and if you were being treated right. I knew that you were never going to be treated like a prince as everyone thought you were a bastard. When Ned and I were alone in his solar I would take my cloak off and he would invite you in and we would talk about your life.  Those were the best days of my life since I was forced to leave you and your mother in the Tower of Joy. That’s the end of my story as you have already heard the rest as it is mostly true.”

 

They both just that there for a good couple of minutes with Rhaegar looking at Jon intently waiting for him to say something.  Jon had no idea what to say to what he had just heard. He had waited his whole life to find out who his mother is.  What does he say to the man who claims to be the father he never thought he had? He just stays silent having nothing really to say and waited for his Father to say something.

 

After the long wait and realizing that Jon was not likely to say anything, Rhaegar said, “Jon I know that this is not something that you had ever expected to happen to you.  I know a big part of you does not want to believe this.  I do have proof, when I was searched they took from me a big wallet of papers. Contained within those papers is the letters that Lyanna and I wrote to each other over time. There is also your Birth Certificate and our Marriage Certificate.  There is also a letter to you from Lyanna that she wrote after she realized she was going to die.  All of these Ned recovered for me from the tower of joy.  Read them if you wish for they are for you that is why I kept them for you, hoping one day I would be able to tell you the truth.”

 

Jon finally spoke up, “there is no need I believe you. I think that from the moment I first met you I had felt a connection to you although I was never shore what that was. I think that we need to get to know each other better before I start to think of you as my father. Can we agree for now that we can just be sort of friends and not to attempt to kill each other?”

 

“Yes we can do that I am so glad that you believe me Jon I have been waiting so long to tell you the truth.  I just did not know when to do it, when I was told this morning that you would be coming to see me I just had the feeling that this was the moment.”

 

“Now I think that we have been speaking too long and the other Night’s watchmen will wonder what’s going on.  You better put your cloak back on before I leave we don’t want anyone to know who you are. I will keep calling you Mance in public to keep up the lie.”  Jon got up from the chair and prepared to leave the room and also go and think on everything he had just heard alone.

 

“Jon, you might want to go find a woman named Val she has a baby with her. That baby is your half brother through the woman I married beyond the wall and who mended my cloak.”

 

Jon then left the room and for the first time in his life felt truly content. He now knew who his parents were and that he would no longer having the word bastard hanging over his head. He went to find Sam and ask him to find Val and have her and his brother moved to one of the more comfortable rooms in Castle Black.  He also went to the kitchens and ordered a flagon of the best Dornish wine to be sent to Rhaegar.

 

Then sat in his solar where all the important wildlings things had been sent for him to look over.  He found the aforementioned papers and began to read and then he knew for certain what houses he belonged to and who his family was. 

 

In the end Jon and Rhaegar were both happy as they had both finally found each other and they knew that together they would fight for the living.

 

**The end**

AN: I do not plan on writing another chapter as this is all I had set out to do when I conceived this short story.  If there is anyone who would like to continue this please PM/message me.  Please R and R.  Thanks for reading.

 


End file.
